


Before

by orphan_account



Category: The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: F/M, Friendship, My First Fanfic, OCs - Freeform, Once-ler fangirl, friendzooooooooooone, kinda creepy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ellie expected the worst of moving to her mom...until she found a friend





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangirls?](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fangirls%3F).



> -Narsaq is a place in Greenland  
> -Everly Brothers song "All I Have To Do Is Dream" = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbU3zdAgiX8  
> -Ellie's parents are NOT divorced but he lives in Greenland for work
> 
> English is NOT my native language and if you find any mistakes, please inform me so that I can correct it. ; )

Ellie was looking from the window while the car moved through the night and she couldn’t think of anything else than how much she was going to miss living with her father at Narsaq, but she understood that she had two options; Moving to a boarding school in Nuuk, or moving with her mom to a unknown country. As much as she wished, she couldn’t continue her life as it was.  
-I know you are sad, but I think you’re going to like this place…It’s very dry and there’s no snow, but it has many shops, farms there’s even a mall…- said her mother trying to make her feel better  
\- Great – said Ellie trying to be exited, even if she couldn’t - …mom, I’m not trying to be mean or to say something wrong, but I can’t stand the idea of living here…. - Ellie responded  
-I know you’re going to miss Dad, but I also know that living her is going to be better than a boarding school! Also then, your dad had you since you were seven, now it’s my turn! I want to do Mother-Daughter stuff, go shopping with you, and of course, we have to decorate your new room! I want to help you and I bought a lot of things so that tomorrow we’re gonna start!  
Ellie tried to force a smile out of her face and it seems like it worked because her mother smiled back.  
-I’m not complying, but how much time until we get “home”? I’ve been on a train, a plane and now a car so my butt hurts and I’m also hungry – said Ellie while looking happily at her mother  
-Just a few hours, what would you like to eat? There are many nice places at the city and I know that you like fish, but what do you want now? – Kate answered  
-To be honest, I’m dying for a taco!  
-Then tacos it’s gonna be!  
Ellie always had a great relation with her mother, most probably because she just lived with her until she was seven, she lived with her dad since that age and talked to her mother almost every day. She had to admit that she was afraid. The last time she was at her new home she was too far away in time.  
-You are probably tired, you should get to sleep you still have two hours until we finish our travel.  
-Do you think that school is going to be….good?  
-I don’t think, I know! But you have to know that high school can also be pretty hard… don’t think about it…don’t think about anything …just dream...- with those words Kate turned the radio on and played on the track from the Everly Brothers.  
“Dream, dream, dream, dream…”  
Ellie laughed and did as her mother said, she dreamed.  
-Honey, wake up!  
Kate shacked Ellie a little bit and tapped on her shoulder as she opened her eyes and saw the big black sign with white letters right after the big house which was supposed to turn into her new home. The house was painted in a light blue almost grey and the windows were covering the inside with many black or white curtains.  
-“Grim’s Funerary”, it was somehow creative to turn the “i” to a coffin…  
-You think so?  
-Yes, it’s kind of funny…in a creepy way.  
Ellie opened the car trunk and with the help of her mother she took the many suitcases and backpacks to the front door of the house, she couldn’t even imagine how funny it would be to live in a funerary.  
Kate opened the door and stood in the front panel of Ellie’s view while she screamed:  
-“Welcome to your new home! Also transport to the “next world” for secondary consequences asks your doctor or pharmacist…!”  
Ellie smiled shyly as she saw the big and beautiful entry filled with posters.  
-You didn’t have to do all this!  
-But I did! Come on, let’s gonna’ check your new room! - Kate took Ellie’s hand and guide her through the stairs to the second floor.  
The room which was chosen for Ellie was grey and the only furniture which was in it was a bed with many sheets and a gift laying on it  
-What is this?  
-Your dad and I thought it may make you happier to have at least some kind of present for your arrival…  
Ellie almost screamed out of joy while holding a CD box with the top 4 CD's of Bob Dylan.  
-We thought of giving them to you at your birthday, but I think you need it now. I know that the room hasn’t too much style, but there are still two weeks of summer holidays until School begins so there’s gonna’ be plenty of time for remaking a AWESOME room for my sweet snow child!  
-But first you have to make me a taco! You promised! - Ellie said containing her smiles  
Her mother burst into laughs while pushing Ellie to the bed, they laughed until they couldn’t breathe and Kate said:  
-I’m gonna: make some tacos! I’m a woman of honor! Connect to internet and write a E-mail to your dad, tell him you’re all right! – With that Kate turned around and headed to the kitchen while humming.  
Ellie turned her laptop on and while waiting she looked the room. It was bigger that the one in Greenland and there was a long and big Window which showed her the back garden and the back of another House or Farm, she wasn’t sure.  
She wrote the password on her laptop, wrote the E-mail, and while she was taking some books out of one of the suitcases, she heard her mother coming with a pair of tacos.  
-NO READING TODAY!!!- She screamed while taking the books away – It’s already 12:23 and you should actually be sleeping but before, I have to present you the place!  
They ate and then her mother took her to a trip through the big, grey house. The house images were floating at her head, she was too tired.  
After the tour finished, Ellie gave a good night kiss to her mother and fell asleep in her new bed.


End file.
